Lost Forever
by SentientExistence
Summary: When twenty-two children die so two others could live, don't you think they should be remembered? In the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, they were forgotten by all.


**This has drifted around my head for a while now- I always wondered what happened to the other tributes in Katniss's Games. This is a set of twenty-four small blurbs/drabbles about each tribute, before, during, or after their death. Support is always appreciated!**

D1F- Glimmer

"No- I'm not doing this." My nose is wrinkled up in disgust, my cheeks flushed from shame. The dress that I'm wearing is golden silk, draped around me beautifully. It would be beautiful if it wasn't see-through. "I'm not wearing this."

"You wear this or you go out naked." My mentor snarls. "I'm not letting you lose those sponsors." She is a perfect replica of me, tall with golden hair and bright green eyes. The only difference is that she doesn't mind being practically naked. "You have ten minutes." She leaves the room, closing the door with a click.

I stare at my reflection, before debating whether or not to go out in my paper robe. The paper, at least, isn't transparent. The _thing _on me highlights every detail of my body, from my curves to my bust.

I wonder if I can keep my breasts covered with my forearm for the whole of those dreadful three minutes.

And then time is up and I am walking towards the stage and I want to cry.

D1M- Marvel

I plunge towards the little girl, spear raised. She seems me, screams out, but I am on her and my spear is flying towards her midsection. _I'm sorry _I want to say, but no one likes a soft Career. No one likes a soft Career- the rest of the pack is the polar opposite. Cato is a ruthless murderer, Glimmer is a vixen with a gift in swordplay.

I turn just in time to see the other girl- the one with the bow, the one whose arrow is flying towards my head. In that last moment, I feel pain and regret and hate all at once.

D2F- Clove

I replace the shivering thirteen-year-old on the stage, my arms raised in glory. The Games! The Hunger Games! My grin flashes and my eyes harden. it is perfect until he calls out _I volunteer!_ and then everything goes downhill from there.

I almost drop my arms because Cato is walking towards me and I see his eyes for a second- fearful- angry- because we were friends, once, the silent girl and the joking boy. Because he protected me from that dog and I got him into the training program. Because his house was burnt to the ground and the once proud boy lost everything in one go.

Because he has nothing left.

D2M- Cato

She is running, just like we planned. She is running towards the feast, and so is the dark boy from Eleven. And I am so intent on the girl who has been a sister to me that I don't see him until it is too late. Time freezes, I scream, _No, Clove, _and she is dead. "No! Clove! Stay with me, please, stay!" _One more minute, and I could tell her everything._ And I do. I kneel next to her body and whisper everything to her, the pleases, the sorries, the I'll get revenges, until I run away and let the tears sting my eyes for the first time in thirteen years.

D3F

I don't have time to scream before the sword plunges through my heart.

D3M

Before the Reaping, I sit by my bed and write a note.

I do this every year, just in case I'm Reaped. The reminders, the details, what my friend should do with my mini rover 1.2 Spot.

So when I am Reaped, I hope they remember everything I didn't put down on paper.

D4F

I scream when the ground turns into crabs, massive crabs, that snap and pinch and tear at the stings that are swelling like balloons. I scream when the wave takes me and I drown, only to live once again, caught in vines that strangle me and choke me, sapping all breath from my body. But death is not so merciful, and I die, over and over again, as new horrors make old atrocities gaping wounds.

Then I give up, and fall into death's welcoming arms.

D4M

I am running to the supplies- even a cracker is better than nothing. I grab a massive bag, bulging with supplies and make it out right before someone sneaks up from behind and smashes my head with a rock.

D5F- Foxface

I was clever. They all said that- my parents, teachers, even Caesar Flickerman.

Until they watched me die on live television, and my cleverness shattered any chance of survival I had in this godforsaken place.

D5M

I run away, as fast as I can, but someone tackles me from behind, pushing me to the ground. Dirt flies into my face, and I hear the spear, but it's too late to do anything but scream as my arms are pinned to my sides and the spear kills both of us at once.

D6F- Aleesa

I run away, screaming for my district partner, but I don't see him. There is blood, blood everywhere, and I retch as it flies into my mouth. The taste of it is so strong that it is the only thing on my mind and I don't notice the massive boy with a spear hurling it at me until it enters my chest.

D6M

I run away, ignoring the shouts of Aleesa, my district partner. I hear her scream, lost among others in a world where nightmares become reality. I scream as well when I fall on another boy, and the spear pierces my back as I convulse in pain for an agonizing minute.

D7F

I run away, knowing I have no chance against everybody who is clawing, screaming in a bloody haze. But a girl attacks me, and the second I push her off a knife protrudes from her head, blood dripping into my eyes. I scream from fear and pain, run, trip, and lay winded, staring up at the sky.

The knife that comes places itself between my eyes as I desperately try to roll out of the way, screaming all the while.

D7M

When I'm Reaped, I walk up to the stage with my jaw clenched. There are no volunteers. I don't expect there to be.

The people who meet my eyes do so with apprehension, because everyone knows the story. The story of the boy who was abused and then killed his father, stole some money, ran away. The story of the boy who was unhinged in the first place. The story of a sociopath. But they don't know. They don't know how I beg for my father to be back, here, because he was still my father, and I'm still the same little boy. They don't know I can't bring myself to swat a fly. They don't know that the guilt, oh the guilt, because _I murdered someone._

So I give up and die in the Bloodbath, because I don't want anyone's blood on my hands anymore.

D8F

In the Justice Building, I break down. I break down, screaming and crying and sobbing, begging please, please, not like this. My family comes in, and I cry on my brother's shoulder because I'm dead, dead, dead and I know it. I cry with my friends and I don't have a hope for my survival and I leave the building with red eyes and a blotched face, breaking down again in the train at night. I've given up already.

D8M

I want to run. I want to run far away and hide there, but my legs won't move from my plate, I am rooted to the spot, and that's why I know the Capitol is jeering at me, laughing at the fool who stays on his plate as he is beheaded and the commentator cracks some joke about stupid District kids.

D9F

The five year old me smiles up at the serene blue sky, amber waves of grain all around me and I laugh.

The eight year old me asks my father why the Hunger Games happens, and he frowns at me and tells me to not speak of it.

The thirteen year old me signs up for my first batch of tesserae, hand shaking.

The seventeen year old me walks up to the stage, hands clenched into fists at my sides as I try to breathe.

And I have the tracker jabbed into my arm as I fly to my impending doom, eyes filled with tears of anger.

D9M

I grin at my friends as Rye punches my arm gently. "Hey, you know I never did that!"

Barley rolls his eyes. "Of course you didn't- come on, my sister saw it!"

Rye flushes- it's a well known fact he has a crush on Barley's sister.

That memory is racing through my head as I look at his face, shocked and pale, as I stand up on the stage. _I'll come back _I want to scream, but I don't, since I know I don't have a chance.

D10F

I scream, when I'm Reaped and I faint, waking up in the train. This isn't real, isn't real, isn't real and I surrender to the oblivion of sleep and dreams, my tears soaking into the damp pillowcase.

D10M

The small jungle cat prowls along the ground, looking oddly out of place. I step forward, careful not to put too much weight on my crippled leg. It looks at me with sweet eyes- and then leaps toward me. I try to run, but it's size has tripled, with fangs the length of my hand. My leg gives away, and my scream is cut off by it's jaws snapping closed over my chest.

D11F- Rue

I have finished setting up the trap when I hear the branch break. I turn, arms out wide, but the Career boy from One has his arm raised. I see murder in his eyes, but something else- what is it? I don't have time to wonder before the spear comes into my stomach, then Katniss comes and kills the boy. She kneels next to me, crying, as I bleed my life out onto the grass.

She starts to sing, something I can't catch the words of, and I die, content, with tears leaking out of my eyes.

D11M- Thresh

I laugh under the stars, my voice dark and rumbling, as my girlfriend smiles and brushes off her skirt. I take her hand and lead her to the side of the barn, where we whisper sweet nothings and part with a kiss to seal the deal.

When I'm Reaped, she comes into the building, sobbing. I promise I'll come back.

I never do, and she's the only thing on my mind as I die, alone and forgotten.

D12F and M- Katniss and Peeta

When they stepped out of that arena in love, you forgot that it was over the bodies of twenty-two dead children.


End file.
